


Closer (Pull Me in Tight)

by harlequin421



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, with a side helping of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been dating for three months by this time, and objectively Skye knew what she could expect out of this date tonight. She knew because they’d talked about this over and over, and Skye had wanted it to be romantic because she’s never felt like this about another person before, and Jemma had told her to let her take care of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer (Pull Me in Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt I got over at tumblr: I have a request, please? skimmons first time. I'm not really interested in the smut, so don't fret! I just want the scene that leads to it and the aftermath. And if it can be super fluffy, then all the better. Thank you so much, and have a wonderful day! (:

It started with a cream colored envelope on top of Skye’s pillow.

Inside was a cream colored card with gilded edges that read:

_Ms. Jemma Simmons requires your presence tonight at the Hilton Hotel at 8PM EST._

Underneath that written in Jemma’s curly handwriting was:

_I left a present for you in your wardrobe. Wear it tonight._

They’d been dating for three months by this time, and objectively Skye knew what she could expect out of this date tonight. She knew because they’d talked about this over and over, and Skye had wanted it to be romantic because she’s never felt like this about another person before, and Jemma had told her to let her take care of everything.

Skye opened her closet door, and hanging from one of the other hangers was a deep purple satin dress. It was strapless and fitted around the chest and waist and then flared around the hips. There was a thin black sash around the waist area. It was beautiful.

Skye touched it rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers, and heard the crinkle of the tulle underneath the dress.

Skye smiled and pulled out her phone. She texted Jemma.

  _Where are you?_

She started to look for the perfect shoes for the dress, and remembered that she had new black pumps that she’d bought two weeks ago when she and Jemma had escaped to go on a date at the mall.

She was pulling the shoes out from where they were still in their box underneath a mountain of other shoes when Jemma texted back.

_It’s like a wedding. The bride and groom can’t see each other until the right time. Patience is a virtue darling._

Skye rolled her eyes, but replied with a kiss before taking the shoes out and holding them up against the dress. Yes, those would be perfect.

——

Skye got to the hotel with five minutes to spare. She’d taken a cab because Coulson had glared when she asked if she could borrow Lola, and May had glared when she asked if she could borrow the other car. It was times like these that Skye missed her van the most.

It was a bit chilly out, so Skye had put on her black leather jacket, which Jemma had told her she loved on her.

She walked through the double doors and looked around at the splendor of the hotel lobby. It looked like it belonged in some sort of mansion or castle, not a hotel.

Skye briefly wondered how much all of this was costing Jemma, but then she stopped because her eyes caught a vision in pink.

Jemma was standing by the elevator doors (which were painted in a metallic gold color, or at least Skye hoped they were painted and not actually gold). She was wearing a sleeveless light pink dress with a soft looking grey cardigan pulled over it. The hem of the dress was embroidered with white flowers, and it was a bit longer than Skye’s own dress which stopped two inches above her knees. Jemma’s dress brushed her knees and she was wearing white stockings, and grey pumps that matched her cardigan.

Her eyes were wide and shining and on Skye. If looks could devour, Skye would’ve been eaten up.

She automatically slowed her gait and pushed back her shoulders and sauntered over to Jemma.

Jemma’s eyes slide up and down her, and it felt like if someone had lit Skye’s skin on fire.

She stopped just within Jemma’s personal space, and Jemma’s eyes lingered as she turned her gaze up to look at Skye in the eyes.

Skye smirked knowingly, and Jemma flushed an adorable pink.

“Hello Skye,” she said sounding a little breathless.

Skye’s smirk softened into a real smile and she crossed the couple of steps to Jemma before bowing her head down and brushing their lips together.

“Asking me to meet you at a hotel,” she said pulling back and reaching out to wrap one of her hands around Jemma’s wrist. “It’s a little premeditated, don’t you think?”

Skye slid her fingers down and in-between Jemma’s own, squeezing lightly when Jemma curled her fingers around Skye’s immediately.

Jemma coughed, “Well, we could hardly do any of this at the Bus. No privacy there. And you said you wanted it to be special.”

She looked up at Skye and her smile was soft and sweet. “I did some research and pulled out all of the stops.”

Skye lifted an eyebrow, “Research?”

Jemma flushed again, and stepped back making the sensor for the elevator ding, and open the doors for them. “Come on.”

She tugged on Skye’s hand, and Skye followed her into the elevator.

They were on the floor marked two apparently, and Skye raised an eyebrow and threw Jemma a look when she hit the button for the penthouse suite.

Jemma shrugged, “I’m not exactly rolling in money, but I do have enough for all of this. If it’s not something we’re gonna do every week. I may run out of money if we do.”

She flushed because of the implications of the statement, and Skye squeezed their fingers together and told herself to calm down, to let Jemma do this for her because she wanted to.

The elevator opened up, and there was a passage way that led to the room. Jemma nodded at the bellhop standing by the door, and he opened it for them.

Skye let Jemma lead her into the room, and had to stop short when she saw it.

The lights were dimmed low, and there were candles everywhere. On the table, where the food was spread out, and looked and smelled delicious. On the mini bar, where there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket. On top of the tables on either side of the loveseat which sat across from a flat screen TV. What looked like sixteen candles creating a pathway which lead to the bedroom.

Skye turned to look at Jemma who was watching her with an expression that was balancing between worried and anticipation.

“Research?” Skye asked again because she couldn’t help it.

Jemma tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded, “Candles are romantic. I took into consideration your allergies before having the meal prepared. It’s spaghetti which I know is your favorite. Champagne because it’s considered romantic. There are flower petals on the bedspread.” She looked confused for a second giving Skye a dubious look, “I’m not exactly sure why they’re important, but they seemed to be in every site that I looked at. I’ve planned for dinner, and a movie, and Fitz knows not to call unless it’s a life or death situation.”

She looked at Skye expectantly, and Skye couldn’t help but pull her in by their joined hands and kissing her.

Jemma smiled into the kiss, tipping her head back and letting Skye take the kiss as far as she wanted.

Skye pulled back after a few minutes, and brushed her fingers over Jemma’s cheek.

“Let’s go eat,” she whispered. “Before the food gets cold.”

Skye pulled out Jemma’s chair for her, and Jemma smiled in thanks sitting down and sliding the cloth napkin out from underneath the utensils to fold it on top of her lap. Skye walked over to the bar and grabbed the ice bucket. It was a bit heavy but she carried it over to the table and set it down on the floor beside her chair. Jemma looked like she wanted to protest, but there was no room for it on top of the small table that was already full with the two plates of food and the covered platter that was in the middle where Skye would bet the dessert was still chilling since the cover was beaded with droplets of water from the condensation.

She poured the champagne which had already been opened into the two champagne flutes and Jemma grabbed hers while Skye took her seat across from her.

“A toast,” Jemma said and Skye grabbed her own glass and raised her glass. “To an amazing night.”

Skye smirked and Jemma blushed but didn’t look away from Skye. They touched their glasses together lightly, and then each took a sip.

Skye closed her eyes as the champagne bubbles burst across her tongue. And she opened them again licking her lips.

They ate, and talked. Well, Jemma talked more than she ate, and she moved her hands around a lot, and finished her champagne before Skye. Skye filled her glass again, and Jemma paused in her explanation about something to do with the artifact they’d found two days ago and smiled in thanks.

The food was delicious, and Skye managed to eat most of it before Jemma was pushing her own plate away and lifting the cover of the dessert platter to reveal chocolate covered fruit. There were strawberries and pineapples and grapes and apples.

She bit her lip. “I was going to ask if you wanted to eat these while we watch the movie I brought.”

Skye pushed away her own plate because she was beginning to feel full, but she did want dessert.

“What movie?”

Jemma made a face, one of her many cute faces; she scrunched up her nose and looked a little apologetic. “Well, I say movie, it’s more of a documentary. But I’m sure you’ll love it. It’s called, The Superhero Phenomenon, and it’s about the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated it from the creators once they got wind that they were making it, and well I convinced Coulson to use his clearance to get me a copy.”

Skye laughed a bit giddy from the champagne. “That actually sounds awesome.”

Jemma smiled relieved and stood up picking up the platter of chocolate covered fruits with her. “You grab the champagne and the glasses and I’ll put it on.”

She walked over to where the TV was and put the platter down on top of one of the tables.

Skye stood and grabbed their two empty champagne flutes in one hand and the bottle in the other.

She sat down on the love seat putting the bottle down on the floor and setting the glasses on the table closest to her.

Jemma started the documentary and sat down setting the platter on top of her lap.

They watched the first half of the documentary mostly in silence while feeding each other fruit and drinking more champagne. By the time they were mostly done with the fruits, and Skye had emptied out the champagne bottle into their last two glasses, they were both slightly tipsy.

 Jemma set the platter down on the floor and had kicked off her heels to tuck her feet underneath herself. She leaned against Skye’s shoulder looking at the TV. Skye transferred her glass to her other hand and wrapped her arm around Jemma’s shoulder pulling her in closer.

Jemma looked up at her smiling, and Skye couldn’t help herself.

She leaned down and kissed her. Jemma tasted like chocolate and champagne, and Skye licked into her mouth chasing the taste.

Jemma moaned low in her throat and pressed closer letting herself be kissed before she was nibbling on Skye’s bottom lip, biting down on it a bit too hard and trapping it between her teeth.

Skye pulled back when Jemma let it go and smiled softly down at her. Jemma smiled back and tucked her head into Skye’s neck breathing in deeply and continuing to watch the movie.

Skye took sips of her champagne, and watched it as well, but she became distracted when Jemma settled her hand on her thigh.

It seemed like if she’d done it subconsciously because she started rubbing her fingers across the soft satin fabric in an absentminded manner.

Skye felt as though it was getting hotter and hotter in the room, and the way the tulle was dragging across the skin of her thighs with every movement of Jemma’s fingers was driving her a little bit crazy.

She downed the rest of her champagne and set the glass down on top of the table a little unsteadily. The glass wavered a bit before settling, but Skye wouldn’t have noticed if it fell and crashed to a million pieces on the floor because Jemma had moved her hand down and was rubbing her fingers on the bare skin of Skye’s thigh.

The contrast between her soft caress and the roughness of the tulle made Skye shiver and want to squeeze her thighs tightly together.

“Jemma,” she breathed out.

Jemma looked up at her in confusion, but Skye’s eyes were glued to where Jemma’s hand was slipping down between her thighs and tracing patterns along the soft skin inside.

Skye shivered, and Jemma’s gaze dropped down to where her hand was.

“Oh,” she said in a startled whisper, and made to move her hand away, but Skye grabbed it with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her shoulders and made her stay. “ _Oh_ ,” Jemma said again this time in a surprised whisper.

Skye swallowed, and Jemma continued drawing patterns along the inside of her thigh. Skye’s legs fell a little bit open, and Jemma’s hand slid up.

Skye let out a startled moan, and Jemma’s hand froze.

Skye looked at her, and Jemma looked back. They both ignored the sound of explosions coming from the TV.

“Wanna move this to the bedroom?” Jemma asked in an unsure voice.

Skye licked her lips, and then leaned down and kissed her again. This time with more intent, deeper and wetter, and Jemma’s hand moved from where it was on her thigh to press against the back of Skye’s head pulling her closer and keeping her there.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until Skye was breathless and she ached deep inside.

“Bedroom,” she whispered hoarsely pulling back to talk with her lips still brushing Jemma’s with the word.

They breathed like that, pressed so close, eyes open and staring into each other’s souls. Before Jemma nodded, and let her hand fall.

Skye stood up on shaky legs, cursing the fact that she hadn’t taken off her heels and turned to look at Jemma who was still sitting looking up at Skye, mouth red and wet, eyes wide and dark.

Skye held out her hand, and Jemma slowly slid her hand into hers.

Skye tugged her to her feet, and pulled her in close. Jemma had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach to kiss her, and Skye reveled in it. She fitted the fingers of her hand underneath Jemma’s chin and slid them up to cup her jaw and tilted her head back some more, until she could feel Jemma trembling against the strain.

She kissed her hard, and deep and Jemma moaned and wrapped her arm around Skye’s waist fingers digging into her back.

Skye pulled back, and Jemma dropped down to her feet swaying lightly.

Skye smiled and tugged her through the pathway lit by candles and into the bedroom.

——

Skye was panting. Her thighs were still quivering and slick with sweat and saliva. Jemma was leaning against Skye’s hip breath coming out rapid and hot against her skin.

Skye was completely naked whereas Jemma was still in her garter belt the clips still holding up her stockings. She’d stripped Skye first in hurried movements that showed how nervous she’d been at first, and when Skye had sat on the edge of the bed, she’d taken off her dress to reveal the pink lingerie she’d had underneath which had been a strapless corset held together by a white satin ribbon tied at the bottom in a bow with panties to match that also tied together on either side of her hips.

Skye had taken her time untying her after Jemma had made her come the first time.

They were both covered in the rose petals Jemma had sprinkled on the covers.

“How many times was that?” Skye asked her voice hoarse. She’d lost count of the orgasms after the third one, but she was sure that Jemma had kept track.

“Five,” she answered immediately and then paused fingers tapping out a rhythm against Skye’s thigh. “I think.”

Skye laughed. “I feel like I need a post-coital cigarette.”

Jemma made a noise, “Cigarettes are awful. They taste awful and are bad for your health.”

Skye giggled and reached down to pat Jemma’s head.

Her hair was a mess from the amount of times Skye’d dragged her fingers through it and pulled when Jemma had been going down on her.

“That was amazing,” she said dreamily. “Where’d you learn to do that thing with your tongue?”

Jemma pressed her face harder against Skye’s hip and her words were muffled as she said, “It’s not anything special. I was just doing the alphabet with my tongue.”

Skye laughed, and tugged against Jemma’s hair until the other girl crawled up her body slumping down on top of Skye as she pulled her in for a kiss.

They kissed lazily for a few seconds before Skye pulled back and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

Jemma blushed and licked her lips, “You weren’t that bad yourself.”

Skye raised an eyebrow because she distinctly remembered making Jemma scream so loud she was certain that they heard her all the way back at the Bus.

Jemma’s blush deepened and Skye marveled at the way it stained her cheeks, across her neck and down her chest.

She had several red marks across her neck and collarbones and on her breasts and between her thighs that Skye was sure would turn nice purple colors and won’t disappear for days to come.

She thumbed the largest on which spanned across her collarbone and knew that Jemma would be wearing high collared shirts for the next couple of days.

Jemma’s eyes went wide and dark again, and she licked her lips and pressed her fingers against her own mark that she’d left high on Skye’s neck which Skye was going to show off for the next couple of days without any remorse and feel smug whenever Jemma caught a glimpse of it and blushed.

“I don’t think we can go again for another couple of minutes,” Jemma said breathlessly, her lids dropping which turned the look she was giving Skye more seductive than reproachful.

Skye licked her lips and pressed her fingers harder against the bruise making Jemma gasp and her eyes flutter.

“Wanna bet?”

——

Several hours, a nap, a couple of orgasms, a shower and another orgasm later, Skye was still weak kneed as they made their way out of the cab and towards the Bus.

The light was still on in the ramp as though someone (Coulson) was still awake and waiting for them to get back.

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the sky was turning lighter and Skye knew that it was just a matter of time before it did.

They held hands all the way into the Bus and up the stairs and into the hallway that led to their bunks.

Jemma didn’t let go as she followed Skye into her bunk.

Skye closed the door behind them, and they stripped again and Skye gave Jemma one of her shirts to wear. It was one of her favorites. Grey with a faded print that Skye couldn’t remember what it was at the moment, and covered Jemma to the tops of her thighs. Jemma laid back on top of Skye’s bed getting comfortable while Skye slipped on another one of her big shirts.

She looked at Jemma who was laying on her back smiling softly at her with sleepy eyes.

Skye crawled on top of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jemma. Jemma slid into her hold getting comfortable and draping one of her legs around Skye’s thighs.

They settled down, and it was a bit uncomfortable in the small space, but Skye really didn’t care.

She felt loose boned, and tired.

Jemma’s breathing evened out and she mumbled, “Night Skye. Love you.”

Skye felt her heart clench and she tightened her arms around Jemma.

“Night Jem,” she whispered back. “Love you back.”


End file.
